


(K)not That Bad

by daleked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, No Other Redeeming Qualities, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Stiles is that he'd try anything once. More than once, if it strikes his fancy. That's what happened with raisin-bran cookies and Red Vines. There are, of course, limits to that sort of thing. (See: sniffing cinnamon. Never again.) Now, as he sits on his bed looking at Derek Hale's penis, he wonders which way this experience will swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).



> This is just a porn swap with Jill nothing to see here really sorry for the title jill i googled 'knot songs' but the results were all about weddings ok

The thing about Stiles is that he'd try anything once. More than once, if it strikes his fancy. That's what happened with raisin-bran cookies and Red Vines. There are, of course, limits to that sort of thing. (See: sniffing cinnamon. Never again.) Now, as he sits on his bed looking at Derek Hale's penis, he wonders which way this experience will swing.

'I'm guessing that's a knot,' Stiles says. Derek's cock bobs in front of his face politely. There's loose skin around the base that Stiles assumes will fill with blood when Derek's about to come, and then wonders if it'll fit in him.

With enough stretching, probably.

'It's not going to bite you,' Derek grumbles, and reaches down to take himself in hand. Stiles stops him and places his hand on Derek's cock instead, leaning forward to suck at the tip. Derek exhales in a rush of breath and puts his hand on Stiles' head, pulling him closer gently but insistently. Stiles obligingly slides his tongue under Derek's cock, placing a hand on his hip to stop him if it goes too far. Derek stops just as Stiles is about to tell him to and instead, rocks in place. Stiles chances a peek upwards and sees Derek, eyes half-lidded, looking down at him.

It's hot and intimate and Stiles has never wanted a cock in him like he has right now. Derek tugs him off his cock and growls, pushing Stiles back onto the bed to crawl between his legs.

'I'm going to lick you out,' Derek tells him. 'And then I'm going to fuck you and knot you.' Stiles moans at this frankness-- which isn't surprising, seeing as it's Derek Hale, Captain Obvious-- and his hips jump when he feels Derek's tongue drag over his asshole.

'Oh god, oh god, oh my god' Stiles says, and words leave him when Derek gets down to work. How the hell does he know to do _that_? Derek goes through the motions like a good porno, the flat of his tongue dragging over the closed pucker before stabbing at it with a pointed tip. Stiles loosens around his tongue and is infinitely thankful he'd had the sense to do a thorough wash earlier. Stiles had emerged all hot from the bath and now he feels as though he's melting around Derek's tongue, and he jerks and wails and has to put a hand on Derek's head to push him away before he fucking comes from having his ass played with.

'Dude, I'm going to come if you don't stop. And I think we both want this to go further.' He swallows at Derek's heated look and looks away, flushing. He's just fresh out of his teenage years, okay. That's a valid excuse.

'Okay.' The next thing Stiles knows is that there are two wet lubed-up fingers twirling around his entrance, and when the first one slips in Stiles' legs twitch apart further. Stiles catches the tail end of Derek's smirk and is about to open his mouth when Derek pushes the second one in with preamble and his cock fucking jerks against his stomach, jesus christ.

Stiles is seriously mad at Derek for turning him on this much. Or, he would be, if he wasn't so fucking turned on. By the time Derek works the third and fourth fingers in Stiles is squawking against his pillow, ass high up in the air as he groans and humps empty space. He's going to come before the main event if Derek carries on at this pace. Luckily, Derek takes pity on him and draws his fingers out. Stiles' hole feels cool and empty without warm fingers in them and really, is this how it's going to be from now on?

+

'You feel good,' Derek says. In the low light of Stiles' room, with the moon shining down outside, Stiles would say it's pretty romantic for the first time between lovers. Is that what they are? Derek pistons in and out of him and Stiles is pulled onto each thrust and he groans, because he needs both hands to support himself which leaves none for his cock.

It's a frustrating situation, but Derek solves it by pushing in deeper on his next thrust and Stiles lets out a surprised moan because he can feel the knot, now. It's swollen against his rim and on the thrust after that Derek pushes his knot in. It's big, holy shit, it's going to fucking expand inside of him and Stiles is going to die--

Derek grips Stiles' cock with a strong hand and brings him off with three quick jerks.

+

'Never again,' Stiles croaks when he emerges from the haze of orgasm. Derek's knotted inside him and Stiles can feel the hot wash of his come slicking up his insides. Derek stiffens behind him and the silence turns oppressive. Stiles mulls it over and reaches an awkward hand back to pat Derek's hip.

'Okay, you know I didn't mean it like that. It was good. In fact, you could say it's _knot_ that bad.' Derek groans and makes to shift away but Stiles panicks and squeezes his ass around Derek's knot, which is followed by a warm throbbing when they finally stop squirming around on the bed. Stiles is pretty sure butts aren't made to throb like this, but he's too tired to Google how assholes are supposed to feel after anal sex. Plus, Derek's arms are around him (when did they get there?) and Stiles is feeling really sleepy. He'd never have taken Derek Hale for the snuggling type, but he files that away for future reference. For now, Stiles is content to nod off with a knot inside him and a werewolf at his back.

Yeah, definitely a repeat experience.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT and maybe I'll write it idk man


End file.
